Apta para mi belleza
by Rukiruki5
Summary: Yumichika,harto de que no tenga ninguna admiradora decide buscar alguna shinigami para el,¿quien sera la victima? quue tendra Byakuya en contra? Lo que Yumichika ni Rukia saben es que un Ikkaku curioso y un molesto Byakuya los espian...
1. Chapter 1

APTA PARA MI BELLEZA

Yumichika estaba terminando su papeleo,lo empezó a hacer temprano,ya que quería ir a buscar una shinigami apta para el,igual de hermosa y perfecta que el.

Hacia dos semanas que había estado buscando y nadie era lo suficientemente perfecta y hermosa para el.

Digamos que Yumichika ya estaba a punto de rendirse y se rendiría traumado,¡¿Cómo diablos Ikkaku ya tenia una admiradora y el no?! ¡¿Cómo esa mujer se fijaba en Ikkkaku y no en el?! Estaba ciega o algo al no darse cuenta la belleza que dejaba,pero ella se lo pierde,además esa mujer estaba loca.

Yumichika salío de sus pensamientos al ver a su capitán Zaraki.

-Taicho! Cuando termine mi papeleo puedo salir temprano? Es que quier-

-Si,si has lo que quieras pero manda a llamar a Ikkaku antes de que te vallas y ve al 9escuadron para darle todo los papeleos

Y asi Yumichika se apuro y termino su papeleo,y le llamo a Ikkaku para que fuera.

Yumichika salio con los papeles hacia el 9escuadron y con tantos papeles no veía hacia donde iba,y…

-Ay! Dijo una voz

Yumichika y….alguien habían chocado y al parecer ese ´*alguien se habia lastimado,Yumichika se asomo por los papleles para ver quien habia sido la persona con la que choco y no se encontró


	2. Chapter 2

Yumichika,sorprendido no se encontró a nadie mas que a Rukia,incluso le sorprendio que Rukia se veía hermosa,no como una persona normal linda,ella se veía linda,e incluso podía decir que era gentil,tal vez un poco ruda pero amable,y eso que nunca habían hablado entre ellos de verdad.

Rukia-chan….-dijo Yumichika en un intento de decir *perdón..?*

Yumichika-san? Yo lo sien-Rukia fue interrumpida por un fuerte dolor en su pierna,el otro dia habia ido a una misión y su super alma modificada chappy le rompió la pierna y no se habia curado por completo.

Rukia-chan?! Estas bien?!-Yumichika iba ha hacer otra pregunta,pero se sorprendio de lo preocupado que estaba por ella,aun asi la miro y le sonrio,Rukia se sonrojo,eso no era normal en ella,solo con Byakuya podía sonrojarse asi,pero aun asi le devolvió la sonrisa e intento pararse.

-No lo hagas,te acompañare a que te curen al 4 escuadrón….No puedes caminar,yo te cargare.

-…-EH?

-Que pasa?-

-Estoy bi AUCH!-Dijo Rukia sintiendo un fuerte dolor en la pierna,Se sonrojo un poco mas que antes al darse cuenta que ni ella podía mentirse.

Yumichika sonrio y la tomo en brazos,recogio los papeles de ella y el y se dirigieron al 9 escuadrón.

Minutos después ya estaban en camino al 4escuadron,y Rukia estaba que hervia al sentir como Yumichika la abrazaba demasiado fuerte,Yumichika solo sonreía,a lo mejor Rukia era para el,y eso lo hacia feliz.

-Rukia-chan,que hacias por aquí tan temprano?-Dijo Yumichika por curiosidad al ver a Rukia,pero mas que eso para sacar conversación.

-Bueno es que Mañana todas las familias nobles se juntan y cada uno debe llevar pareja,al parecer Nii-sama no quiere que yo lleve pero las demás familias si,entonces termine mi papeleo rápido para poder buscar a Alguien adecuado para el evento.

-Oh,que coincidencia,yo también busco alguien…

-Oh enserio? Para que?

-Pues para ver que tan refinada y hermosa es…bueno para ver si seria una buena novia…

Rukia se sonrojo,no sabia porque,pero aun asi siguió dejándose llevar por los finos brazos de Yumichika

Este es el fin del segundo capitulo,es corto pero el proximo sera el ultimo corto para que empieze la accion!


	3. Chapter 3 La perfeccion

Capitulo 3-Perfeccion,el mejor amigo de las familias sonrojaba

Rukia no entendia porque se sonrojaba,no se sonrojaba con nadie mas que Byakuya,entonces,¿Por qué se sonrojaba con Yumichika de esa forma si nunca hablo con el mas que una ves? Rukia sonrio,no importaba,cerro sus ojos y se quedo dormida en los brazos de Yumichika.

Minutos después,Yumichika se paro,Ya habia llegado al 4escuadron y habia un letrero que decía:

El 4escuadron no estará disponible durante una semana

Por la razón que queremos descansar de el trabajo,nosotros siempre hacemos

Todo

Por su comprensión,gracias. Atte: 4escuadron.

….

ESO NO PODIA SER POSIBLE!

Como se daban el gusto de descansar sin pernmiso? Porque ahora?

Malditos inútiles del 4 escuadron,no saben hacer nada mas que curar.

Yumichika volteo a ver a Rukia,estaba dormida,se veía hermosa como un angel (No tanto como el,pero ahí la lleva) Tan hermosa como el,ella en verdad era una buena shinigami para el.

Precioso.

Yumichika hiso en Shunpo y en minutos llegaron a la habitación de Yumichika,la recostó en su cama,fue a la cocina y empezó a preparar un pequeño postre,un pastel de chocolate con pequeños chocolates alrededor.

Aun que casi no conocía a Rukia,sabia que le gustaban los conejos,asi que intento hacer los pequeños chocolates con forma de conejito,al final lo logro y lo puso en el pastel.

Hermoso.

Dejo el pastel en el refrigerador y fue a ver a Rukia,todavía no despertaba,pero acerco una silla a la cama y empezó a curarla con el kidou,lo cual hizo despertar a Rukia.

Rukia abrió los ojos de poco en poco y vio a Yumichika curandola,recordó todo lo que habia ocurrido y se sonrojo al recordar que se habia quedado dormida,¿Habra roncado? Habra echo algo raro? Le rogo a dios que no.

Yumichika le explico lo de el 4escuadron y Rukia dejo curarse,como a los 15 minutos termino de curarla.

-Muchas gracias Yumichika-san,tengo que irme.-Dijo Rukia levantándose.

-Oh,tan pronto? Hice un postre,porque no te quedas un rato a tomar una rebanada y tomar una taza de te?-Pregunto Yumichika,en un intento de que Rukia se quedase mas tiempo,ni el sabia porque lo hacia,pero le agradaba estar con ella.

-Es que tengo qu-Rukia fue interrumpida por Yumichika

-Oh,pero eso es muy fácil además,solo será media hora,Porfavor,Rukia-chan,además tu hermano no quiere que busques pareja.

Rukia sonrio y se sonrojo,Le gustaba que su hermano no quisiese que ella anduviera con alguien,pero aun asi negó con la cabeza para desechar sus pensamientos y contesto.

-Si…bueno,un rato no pasara nada.

Yumichika sonrio satisfecho y los dos se levantaron y fueron al comedor,Yumichika se dirigio a la cocina y saco el pastel,Rukia vio que se veía delicioso y…

CHAPPYS?! OMGGGG

-Sabia que te gustaban los conejos,asi que intente hacerlos.

Rukia sonrio y lo único que pudo decir fue un *gracias*

Empezaron a comer el pastel,mientras platicaban de cualquier idiotes,hasta que la tarde-noche llego.

Rukia apenas y se dio cuenta,y se sobresalto,era tarde y tenia que buscar pareja,aunque ni ella misma quería,ni su hermano quería,y es que eso le molestaba mucho,además quería hacer a Byakuya feliz aun si ella fuera infeliz,no era un amor de hermanos o familia,era algo mas,pero aun asi seria imposible.

-Ya es tarde! Debo irme! Tengo que buscar a alguien,Gracias,Yumichika-san,por todo.-En una fracción de segundo Yumichika una cara de disgusto,y tomo un sorvo de te,Rukia se fijo de lo elegantemente y refinadamente que tomaba la taza,tal ves el podría ser lo que buscaba para una junta de familias nobles,además los nobles adoran a gente que le gusta cuidarse y tiene un buen lo pensó dos segundos para darse cuenta que Yumichika era perfecto para eso.

-Yumichika-san…te gustaría…ser mi…pareja….para…mañana con los nobles…? Ya es tarde para…buscar a alguien mas…pero si no quieres no..-Dijo Rukia con toda la vergüenza del mundo y sintiéndose como si hirviera.

-Pues…Porque no?-Dijo Yumichika con una sonrisa,hasta que al fin Rukia se fijaba de lo perfecto que era para ese evento.

-Gracias! Entonces….te veo mañana….porfavor podrias arreg-

-Lo se,me arreglare formal,te esperare.

Rukia sonrio y sin nada mas que hacer salio runbo a la mansión Kuchiki dispuesta a enfrentar a Byakuya,sin saber que Byakuya muy molesto los espia,mientras Ikkaku intentara convencer a Yumichika de invitar a Rukia a cenar.

Yeah,hasta aquí este capitulo,es mas largo que los otros dos pero aun asi es corto,lo se,pero aun asi este es el ultimo corto hasta que empieze lo interesante :3

No se si se quedara con Byakuya o Yumichika pero casi todo será con Yumichika y Byakuya se pone celoso,al igual que todos los demás :3

GRACIAS POR LEER

Y lo se,soy tan lista al crear la primera ves en español el YumiRuki,okno.

Bueno,hasta pronto :3


	4. Chapter 4-Celos?

Capitulo 4.-Celos?

Rukia se dirigio hacia la mansión Kuchiki,recordando lo que paso ese dia,en verdad hablar con Yumichika era agradable,el tiempo que hablo con el se le paso volando,además *esa*pregunta que Yumichika le hizo,antes le hubiera molestado,pero esta ves se sonrojo y contesto,aun recuerda como de los finos y perfectos labios de Yumichika salía aquella pregunta

¿Si te pidiera ser algo mas que mi amiga,que dirias?

Rukia se sonrojo al recordarlo,pero al parecer se decepsiono al ver a Yumichika nada serio tomando una rebanada de pastel,pero ni ella creía que se decepsionara,pero asi era,se decepsiono,aun asi le respondio un *Supongo….que…en realidad,no lo se*,Y asi como nada,Yumichika cambio de pregunta ha hacer otras mas normales,pero otra ves regresaron las preguntas sobre el mismo como *¿Crees que soy hermoso?* Y sus tontas respuestas de *Si,eres lindo y guapo,pero porque me preguntas esto a mi?* y el solo decía.*nada mas curiosidad*.

Cada pregunta de Yumichika Rukia la respondia normal,menos preguntas como esas,se sonrojaba y respondia tartamudeando,y aun asi cuando lograba terminar llegaba a decir *¿Pero,porque me preguntas esto a MI?* Inclusive remarcando el MI,y aun asi el solo respondia,*nada mas curiosidad* como si nada,sin mostrar emoción,ni nada por el estilo,como si su respuesta no le importara o solo le preguntara cosas para sacar el tema de conversación o algo por el estilo.

El estar con Yumichika llego a encantarle y fascinarle,asi como cuando Byakuya la salvaba o mas,pero no podía gustarle Yumichika,¿o si? Ella siempre estuvo enamorada de su hermano,dejando de lado a sus otros admiradores como Hantarou,Ichigo e incluso su mejor amigo Renji,pero Yumichika no era como Byakuya,era mejor que el,el no era frio,y aun asi era guapo,no la ignoraba y el si hablaba con ella,Aun asi,era raro que en un solo dia sintiera algo mas por Yumichika,ni Byakuya ni Kaien habían logrado eso,pero ¿en verdad será amor? O solo cariño? No,en verdad era amor,ella lo sabia y lo sentía.

Rukia se sonrojo al pensar todo eso,en verdad se habia enamorado de Yumichika,pero ella estaba segura…o eso creía de que Yumichika no la quería de esa forma como ella creía quererlo a el.

Al darse cuenta ya estaba en el patio de la Mansion,Rukia sacudió la cabeza para desechar sus pensamientos,y camino por el gran patio hasta llegar a la casa.

Al entrar lo primero que fue a hacer fue ir a su cuarto a cambiarse,y por primera ves se percato que no fue a ver a Byakuya,Rukia sonrio y bajo,no habia nadie o eso creía,asi que se dirigio hacia el comedor,donde encontró a Byakuya tomando una taza de té.

Antes de que Rukia pudiera decir algo byakuya se apresuro a señalar la silla para que se sentara y lo único que dijo fue *Rukia,debemos hablar*

Rukia se sento tan rápido como pudo y noto que su hermano no estaba muy feliz que digamos,su tono de voz sono enfadado y ese *debemos hablar* era peligroso en el.

-Que pasa Nii-sama?intento decir Rukia lo mas normal posible.

-Porque estuviste con Ayasegawa?-Dijo Byakuya tomando un sorvo a su taza de te

-Bueno,es que hoy me lo encontré y chocamos,muy amablemente el me llevo al 4escuadron,pero estaban de vacaciones,por lo cual me llevo a su cuarto,me curo y me invito una rebanada de pastel y una taza de café,después empezamos a platicar y…el tiempo se fue volando y bueno….regrese…

-Esta bien, encontraste pareja para la cena de mañana?-Dijo Byakuya frunciendo el seño tratando de ocultar su enojo,no quería que su querida hermana anduviera con otro.

-Bueno…pues si-Dijo Rukia nerviosa intentando sonar normal.

-¿Quién?-Dijo Byakuya sosteniendo la taza de te sobre su mentón.

-Yumichika Ayasegawa…-

Byakuya dejo soltar su taza de te,no podía ser cierto! No! Sabia que cualquiera seria pescimo para la belleza y hermosura de Rukia pero el? NO!

-…..Nii-sama?...

-Porque el?,Recuerdo a verte dicho que no llevaras pareja,Rukia.-Fue lo único que byakuya atino a decir,no lo podía creer,No podía dejar que eso pasara.

-Bueno,si…pero los demás de las otras familias nobles quieren que lleve pareja y pues es por el honor de la familia-Dijo Rukia,en un intento de safarse de esa.

-Tu eres el honor de esta familia,Rukia.-Byakuya no se sonrojo,pero se avergonzó al decir eso.

-Nii-sama..-

Byakuya se levanto,y se fue caminando hacia su habitación,no podía pensar en otra cosa en que su querida Rukia se quedaría como pareja con otro que no fuera el,llevaba años ocultandolo pero no podía,adoraba a Rukia,y en unas horas ella estaría con otro finjiendo ser pareja.

Rukia lo siguió hasta su habitación,pero Byakuya ya se habia acostado,pensando en los celos que hervían su ser,el mismo habia visto a Rukia y a ese* hablar muy amistosamente,y los celos estaban controlando su ser hasta que…

-Nii-sama-Toco Rukia la puerta-Nii-sama…quería decir,buenas noches.

Byakuya se levanto de la cama y fue hacia la puerta,La abrió y Ahí estaba Rukia,el la abrazo levemente y lo único que dijo fue

*Buenas noches,Rukia*

Rukia se sonrojo,su hermano la habia abrazado,Rukia le devolvió el abrazo y se despidió de el,luego se dirigio hasta su habitación.

Rukia muy cansada se acomodo en las cobijas y apago la luz,luego se quedo pensando en todo lo que ocurrio ese dia,ese dia habia sido genial,no solo por Yumichika,Byakuya la habia abrazado,sin duda fue uno de sus mejores días,y sin nada mas que hacer descidio serar sus ojos hasta quedarse dormida.

-Al dia siguiente Rukia despertó por su despertador de chappy,que Ichigo le habia regalado en su cumpleaños.

Rukia se levanto,se baño,se cambio y se arreglo,después bajo a el comedor,para encontrarse a Byakuya tomando té,Byakuya noto la prescencia de su hermana y solo also la vista.

-Buenos días,nii-sama-

-Buenos días,Rukia-Dijo Byakuya en un tono de voz grave.

No pudo dormir por culpa de los celos y de todo lo que pensó,y ya estaba seguro.

Amaba a Rukia.

Y no como habia amado a Hisana,mas que ella e incomparablemente a Rukia

Hisana era dulce,hermosa,amable y tierna,timida e incluso débil.

Y Rukia era Hermosa,pero ruda,desesperada,aveces amable,aveces tierna,y muy fuerte.

Sin contar por su parecido físicamente,adoraba a Rukia como era,su amor por Hisana no era nada comparado con el de Rukia.

Pero tenia que hacer algo,y no sabia que,le pediría ayuda a….Bueno,eso lo veria luego ahora lo importante era que Rukia no anduviera con nadie.

Rukia comio muy rápido,tanto que Byakuya no habia empezado a comer cuando ella acabo.

-Nii-sama,me voy,nos vemos luego-Y asi se fue en un shunpo antes de que Byakuya reaccionara de lo que habia pasado.

Rukia caminaba rumbo a su escuadron,al llegar estaban Kyone y Kutsubaki peleando como siempre,los dos la saludaron al mismo tiempo y empezaron a pelear de quien lo habia echo primero.

Rukia sonrio y siguió caminando,en el pasillo encontró a Ukitake,que la saludo con amabilidad,ella le sonrio y le devolvió su saludo,después caminaron hacia su oficina y Rukia se ofrecio a hacer el papeleo de ella y de el para que el durmiera y descansara.

Ukitake acepto y salio,mientras que Rukia empezaba a hacer su papeleo.

Despues de 4 horas de hacer mucho papeleo termino y salio después de despedirse de sus amigos y compañeros.

Rukia salio y se dirigio a la mansión Kuchiki,donde encontró a Byakuya muy bien arreglado.

-Rukia,será mejor que te arregles,ya casi es hora de irnos.-

-Si,nii-sama,pero Yumichika vendrá en un rato para irnos.

-Esta bien,ve a arreglarte y si viene yo lo atiendo.

-Si,nii-sama.

Y asi Rukia fue a su cuarto ha arreglarse,Byakuya sonrio con malicia,casi nunca sonreía,pero esta ves valia la pena,su plan era perfecto! Si Yumichika llegaba en lo que Rukia se arreglaba lo correría y asi ellos dos no serian pareja :3

Pero Rukia salio y justamente cuando salio y fue a la sala donde estaba Byakuya y en ese momento tocaron el timbre.

Maldita sea.

PORQUEE? PORQUE? No pudo a ver llegado 5 segundos antes? PORQUE? TT_TT.

Rukia se emociono al oir el timbre y una sirvienta fue a abrir.

Yumichika paso,y estaba muy bien arreglado,sin sus plumas,pero se veía muy bien,vestido formalmente y al parecer su cabello acomodado lo hacia ver realmente guapo,aun asi se veía formal para la ocasión.

Byakuya miro a Yumichika con odio,pero al parecer Yumichika no lo noto,Yumichika tomo la mano de Rukia y la beso levemente.

Inaceptable.

-Te ves hermosa-Dijo Yumichika halagando a Rukia

-Gracias,tu te ves guapo-

Byakuya estaba que hardia,pero se controlo y lo único que salio de su boca fue *Si,Rukia,te ves preciosa,vámonos ya*

Y asi los tres salieron en limosina hacia la junta de la familias nobles.

En unos minutos llegaron,y salieron cada uno de la limoscina,Y ahí se desataría el fuego de los celos.


	5. La cena con los nobles 1 parte

Capitulo 5.-La gran cena con los nobles.

Al llegar lo primero que era posible ver eran unas mesas elegantes,medianas,y demasiado formales,con adornos como candelabros con cristales y diamantes que colgaban desde el techo.

Yumichika volteo a ver a Rukia,se veía linda,mas de lo normal,inclusive diría que se veía igual de hermosa que el cuando no esta arreglado (lo cual es mucho).

Llevaba un chongo,muy bien hecho,con un pequeño mechón de cabello que salía de este en el medio,dos flecos a lado de su cabeza,un poco de rímel,delineador,y un poco de labial que no se notaba,solo se distinguia en la luz al ver los brillos que enmandaba.

Yumichika sonrio,al parecer Rukia era hermosa,al igual que el,ella en verdad seria apta para estar con un angel como el,hermoso y perfecto.

Se encaminaron hacia las mesas,un mesero los atendio muy amablemente y formalmente,los dirigio hacia una mesa que seria para 2 familias,ellos y la de…

Shihouin?

Desagradable.

Debio a verlo imaginado,esa familia también era noble,y era de las 4 mejores.

Se sentaron,Yumichika jalando la silla para que Rukia se sentase,después el se sento a su lado izquierdo,y Byakuya a lado derecho de Rukia.

Despues de un rato,en el que Rukia se estaba durmiendo y Yumichika mirándose y admirándose en su espejo,llego la familia Shihouin,dirigida por el herman (no se que genero sea lo lamento pero en la wiki dice que es hombre y parece mujer) de Yourichi.

Se sentaron y se saludaron entre ellos,al final terminaron hablando hasta que el hermano de Yourichi saco la pregunta menos esperada por todos.

-Bueno,¿son novios? ¿estan comprometidos? ¿Cuándo es la boda?-Pregunto mirando a Yumichika y Rukia.

Inaceptable.

Yumichika solo sonrio,y Rukia negó con la cabeza,con una risa sarcástica y con una vena en su frente.

-buen-antes de que Yumichika pudiera terminar Byakuya se adelanto.

.

-…..-

-Oh lo lamento,entonces porque nos acompañas?-Pregunto volteando a ver a Yumichika mientras tomaba una taza de té (si lo se,que raro no?)

Yumichika volteo a ver a Rukia,quien estaba que se lansaba a el hermano de Yourichi,solo sonrio y contesto.

-Soy su amigo,me pidió el favor de si la podía acompañar ya que las demás familias nobles quería que trajiera un acompañante,asi que me lo pidió.

Byakuya lo volteo a ver,valla que ese* si sabia que su único deber fue acompañarla,nada mas.

No,nada mas.

Jamas.

Y asi las preguntas seguían siendo mas simples y hablando de dinero y cosas asi,sin importancia.

Rukia sentía que se dormia,odiaba vestirse con ropa tan abombada,grande,y aparte incomoda.¿Para que? Solo para una cena a la cual le valia gorro oir y asistir.

Yumichika de ves en cuando la sacudia,para que no se durmiera,también el hablaba,de lo bello,hermoso y perfecto era.

Byakuya solo lo miraba con una mirada assesina,y también respondia preguntas que le hacían.

Despues llego la comida,lo que Rukia esperaba.

Lo sirvieron y Yumichika le susurro algo a Rukia,lo cual solo Byakuya noto,pero no pudo oir.

Maldito.

En unos segundos Yumichika se alejo de Rukia,y Rukia se veía tranquila,normal.

Desgraciado.

-Bueno,a brindar-Dijo un viejo.

-Claro,pero ¿Por qué?-Duplico otro chico,joven,que no le quitaba los ojos a Rukia de encima.

-Pues…porque no por los "amigos"?-Dijo otro joven,que al parecer señalo el amigos* entre comillas el cual todos notaron.

Rukia estaba que lo mataba,Yumichika solo tomo la copa y la alzo,Byakuya solo estaba rojo,caliente,que hardia,que mataba a Yumichika y a todos menos a Rukia,pero normal,eso es normal,ne que importa.

-Mmm,creo que como amigos,sin comillas,estará bien-Dijo Yumichika haciendo que Byakuya se relajara un poco y Rukia no lo fuera a matar.-Claro,por ahora-Duplico al final.

Rukia lo miro sorprendida,a lo cual Yumichika la volteo a ver,poniendo su brazo en su cabeza,como lo hacen las modelos,y lo único que dijo fue *hermoso* Mientras Byakuya se intentaba relajar,y no sacar su bankai en ese momento,los demás solo reian de la ocurrencia de Yumichika.

Extremadamente Inaceptable.

Byakuya solo nego con la cabeza,dando señal que no lo aceptaria.

Rukia lo miro,y le sonrio,dandole una señal que Byakuya tomo como *Esta bien,no pasa nada*

Byakuya asintio,y medio sonrio,despues se relajo y en eso trajieron la demas comida.

Todos platicaron,por un gran rato.

Aveces haciendole preguntas a Yumichika,aveces a Byakuya y aveces a Rukia.

Pero lo que ninguno de ellos sabia,era que conforme pasara la noche,Byakuya estaba seguro de que sacaria su bankai,Rukia que mataba a todos,y Yumichika que era hermoso

 **Bueno,hasta aqui este capitulo,este fue el ultimo corto,espero que haya gustado,la proxima semana (o eso creo) subire otro capitulo,maso menos largo,de 3000 palabras o mas,este fue muy simple,lo se,pero el proximo sera mas largo y muy interesante**

 **Byakuya celoso :3**

 **Yumichika hermoso :3**

 **Rukia durmiendo :3**


	6. Chapter 6,l cena y la declaracion parte2

Capitulo 6.-La cena con los nobles parte 2.

Y asi,seguía transcurriendo la noche,con las preguntas que la familia Shihouin hacia,casi todas normales,y algunas incomodas,que el único que respondia era Yumichika.

Rukia semi-dormida solo asentia a todo lo que decían sin tener la minima idea de lo que decían o se referían,de ves en cuando Byakuya tomaba su mano y la agitaba suavemente pero con fuerza para que no durmiera.

Byakuya,harto de Yumichika,de los nobles y de todo,solo pedia que todo acabara,pero como caballero,medio prestaba atención,ya que como Rukia se estaba durmiendo,pero el no tanto como ella.

De ves en cuando no podía oir lo que preguntaban o lo que Yumichika respondia,lo podía oir,pero distorcionado,o lo oia normal pero no lo razonaba o no entendia lo que querían decir.

Y en ese momento asi era,no entendia ni razonaba,pero oia normal.

El viejo pregunto:

*¿Y bueno,señor Ayasegawa,se casaria con Kuchiki Rukia? Ahora no importa si un noble se casa con un plebeyo,asi que no habría problema y menos con alguien tan refinado como usted*

A lo cual Byakuya entendio:

*Y guibnuriebnfor semigorfr Ayasegawagaeoc,se casjdfagjrmyia con Kuchvrufiki Rukia,fj8vnguriuvnrvnfvijvdjeicdvhffivjfijfijbjbgjb?*

Rukia!

Yumichika sonrio,y sin ningún problema o signo de vergüenza,contesto-Si,creo que ella seria una perfecta esposa para mi,hermoso.

Byakuya escucho toda esa frase perfectamente ¿escucho bien? ¿en verdad Yumichika dijo esposa? Perfecta? ¿Para el?

Byakuya analizo su mente,y poco a poco fue analizando la pregunta para ver si tenia sentido o solo aluzinaba.

*Y bueno,seños Ayasegawa,se casaria con Kuchiki RUKIA?! Fguvnifvnigvnie.

Okay,no analizo muy bien lo ultimo,pero eso no importaba,no podía pasar eso.

Sobre su cadáver.

Antes de que Yumichika o las otras familias nobles dijieran algo Byakuya se levanto rápidamente y en la mesa,con furia en los ojos,pero con una cara tranquila.

-No,nadie se casara con Rukia,ni el ni nadie.-Dijo lo mas tranquilo posible,pero aun asi en su voz sonaba algo de preocupación y desaprobación.

Nada hermoso.

Yumichika parpadeo,sorprendido,desde hace mas de media hora que habia visto a Byakuya durmiéndose y a Rukia dormida,de ves en cuando despertaba,pero volvia a dormir.

Byakuya se sento,mientras intentaba relajarse,tomando un sorvo de te,y llamo a un mesero pidiendo café para no dormirse.

La familia Shihouin se sorprendio,pero no comento nada.

-….-

10 minutos después..

-Bueno…ete…emm…¿quien apoya la paz mundial?-Dijo el hermano de Yourichi,intentando quitando la prescion,obvio el se habia dado cuenta desde antes de que Byakuya amaba a Rukia,era obvio,y por eso intentaba hacer preguntas para molestarlo y ponerlo celoso,al igual que su viejo abuelo,pero vaya que la tensión si era mucha.

-Pues,creo que es hermosa….LA PAZ-Dijo Yumichika,resaltando *la paz* Ya que Byakuya lo miro asesinamente pensando que se referia a Rukia,intentando relajarlo.

Más te vale.

Desde su propio comentario Byakuya estaba mas que atento y sin sueño,pondría atención hasta el final de esa junta de la nobleza.

Despues de eso todos empezaron a hablar como antes,normal,sin ninguna pregunta extraña o enbarazosa,y Byakuya se estaba relajando,Rukia estaba echa zombie y Yumichika hablaba de como se arreglaba su hermoso cabello y tenia una piel de dios,como hacia para cuidar sus hermosos ojos y tener unos finos y suaves labios

Asi es como la gente se hace perfecta. Hermoso.

El hermano de Yourichi observo a Rukia,y después a su primo,que no le quitaba los ojos de encima,obvio se habia enamorado de ella,y le daba la razón,Rukia hermosa.

-Oh,Kuchiki Byakuya! Es tan afortunado de tener una hermana tan hermosa!-exclamo

Yumichika en sus adentros se molesto,le decían a ella hermosa y en toda la noche el habia presumido su belleza y no le habían dicho nada?!

Desagradable,muy desagradable.

Por esa razón,Yumichika dejaba de hablar,y Byakuya tomo su lugar respondiendo preguntas,o haciéndolas.

Rukia despertó,y se ruborizo al ver que se quedo dormida.

Dios,dios,te lo suplico,que no haya echo algo tonto,como roncar o algo mas estúpido,por favor.

Byakuya la volteo a ver,asi como ella a el,Rukia sonrio y se sonrojo mas,No por la mirada sensual que Byakuya le lanzaba,si no porque a lo mejor Byakuya se enojaría si es que ella hizo una tontería o algo malo.

-No hiciste nada-Afirmo Byakuya como si leyera la mente de Rukia,ella relajada asintió,admiraba a su hermano,era tan…debía hacer una lista en su mente:

1.-Guapo

2.-Noble (en el fondo)

3.-Amable (muy,muy,muy pero muy en el fondo)

4.-Se preocupa por los demás (sin contar por Rukia,por los demás muy,muy,muy,muy,muy,muy,muy,pero muy,muy,muy en el fondo)

5.-Por ser tan maduro (Que no se de donde lo saco Rukia si Byakuya es mas infantil que un niño de 5 años y que yo :3)

6.-Por ser tan artístico (que tan bien ni idea de donde lo saco si Byakuya dibuja peor que yo,sin contar su embajador de alga)

Y por esas y miles de mas razones lo amaba y lo amaría para siempre

Yumichika veía como los ojos de Rukia brillaban viendo a Byakuya

Feo,increíblemente feo.

En eso un aire desacomodo el cabello de Yumichika

Yumichika,molesto,lo acomodo,susurrando para el mismo *Un aire desagradable,arruina mi cabello,estaba apunto de arruinar mi belleza y mi vida

Byakuya sonrio,levemente,lo cual nadie noto,ese narciso valla que se preocupaba mucho por su belleza.

El hermano de Yourichi se burlo de Yumichika,haciendo que Rukia hiciera lo que nadie esperaba.

-Creo que el es demasiado hermoso todo el tiempo,no por dos segundos que no lo este es causa de burla,ya que hay gente que no es tan hermoso como el,en ningún momento,eso opino-Termino.

Yumichika la miro sorprendido,Byakuya igual la miro,pero con desaprobación,y Rukia lo noto.

La razón por la que Rukia dijo eso fueron 2:

1.-Porque en verdad quería defender a Yumichika

2.-Ver que hacia Byakuya.

Okay,mala idea.

Yumichika sonrio,y después de decir *Rukia-chan! En verdad crees que soy hermoso?* Y sonrojarse agarrando su cachete,miro a Byakuya viendo la expresión que puso,y solo tenia los ojos cerrados,con esa cara de amargura.

Le falta mucho para ser hermoso *skushi*(hermoso en japonés :3)

Rukia saco una gota sobre su cabeza,en verdad el adoraba lo hermoso que era.

-Ewe…emm,le gusta la palomita buena onda?-Dijo el hermano de Yourichi en un intento de salvar a Rukia,a Yumichika y en parte ver que hacia Byakuya.

Desde ahí todos cambiaron de tema,hasta que llego las 2 de la mañana y la junta acabo.

Yumichika,Byakuya y Rukia se fueron en la limocina,cada uno a lado de Rukia,y en silencio.

Antes de ir a la mansión,fueron a dejar a Yumichika a su casa (muy bien limpia,tal ves mas limpia que la mansión,y muy bien decorada).

Cuando Yumichika bajo de la limocina,se despidió de Byakuya formalmente y amablemente (si lo hizo amablemente,pero un amablemente sarcástico) y se despidió de Rukia dándole un beso en el cachete,diciéndole algo.

Byakuya lo noto,y estaba a punto de decir *Bankai* (Muy raro en Byakuya por cierto :3 es sarcasmo)cuando se dio cuenta que no llevaba su zanpakutou.

Leccion del dia:Lleva siempre tu zanpakutou

Y asi,Yumichika dejando a Rukia sonrojada se despidió nuevamente de los dos dando las gracias y metiéndose a su cuarto sin nada mas que decir.

Rukia y Byakuya se dirigieron a la mansión,en silencio.

Incomodo

…

Al llegar a la mansión,Rukia se dirigio a su cuarto,cambiándose y desarreglándose,al igual que Byakuya.

Despues de un rato alguien toco la puerta,y Rukia sabia que era Byakuya,su nii-sama

-Rukia…puedo pasar?-

-Oh,claro nii-sama-En verdad a Byakuya le molestaba que le dijiera nii-sama,a lo mejor antes le agradaba el *sama*,pero ella era su orgullo,era lo mas importante,y porque no le decía chan* o algo asi.-Que pas-Rukia fue interrumpida por Byakuya.

-Rukia,que te dijo Ayasegawa?-Dijo Byakuya,en un intento de sonar serio,pero a la ves muriéndose por dentro,y lo peor que le podrían decir era

-Bueno…emm…me invito a…cenar…mañana…-Dijo Rukia,con miedo y tartamudeando.

-…-

-Nii-sama?-

-aceptaste?-Pregunto Byakuya,esa era la tercer peor cosa que le pudieron decir,y Rukia ni siquiera le habia dado tiempo de pensar que seria lo peor,su lista era esta:

3.-Invitar a salir

2.-Un intento de ser algo mas

1.-ser algo mas.

-Bueno,si…

Okey,eso también entraba en una de las tres,ser aceptado.

-…

-Nii-sama…-

Byakuya vecilo,y dudo en hacer lo que tenia planeado hacer,pero fuera bueno o no,rechazado o no,lo haría.

Byakuya se agacho a la altura de Rukia y la beso.

…

Eh?

Rukia no hizo nada,no podía moverse,¿Por qué la vida era tan cruel?

Siempre lo amo,y cuando ella pensaba olvidarlo y darse una oportunidad con alguien mas el si ya quiere no?

Crueldad mil.

Byakuya se separo,viendo la cara de Rukia a ver que hacia,pero no hacia nada,asi que se inclino y la volvió a besar

Bueno,YOLO.

Y Rukia esta ves se dejo,y le devolvió el beso como si eso dependiera de su vida.

Y asi,Byakuya después de confesarle su gran secreto a Rukia salio de la habitación,con miedo de ser rechazado.

Rukia tambaleándose se acostó en su cama,se tapo con las cobijas y apago la luz,mientras,como todos los días se ponía a pensar lo que habia pasado y habia echo.

Rukia se acaricio los labios,su amor que creía ser imposible la beso.

Pero porque ahora? Porque cuando Yumichika ya habia aprecido y la habia enamorado?

Rukia sonrio,pero no tenia sueño,habia dormido casi toda la cena,asi que tomo su celular,y leyó todos los mensajes que tenia.

Hacia mucho que no veía sus mensajes,asi que tenia miles,muchos de Renji,lo cual no la sorprendio en absoluto,en verdad Renji estaba opcecionado con ella.

Tambien tenia mensajes de Ichigo,que también estaba enamorada de ella,y lo sabia desde la ultima ves que fue al mundo humano y se declaro.

Tambien habían mensajes De Hanatarou,que igual que Renji e Ichigo,le gustaba,pero el era mas…x…

Mensajes de todo mundo: Ichigo,Renji,Matsumoto,Ishida,Sado (felicitándola de su cumpleaños) Inoue,Yourichi,Urahara,(mensaje al cual Rukia no quería ver que decía) o incluso de sus compañeros y compañeras del colegio.

Rukia dejo su celular en un mueble a lado de su futon,que tenia 2 cajones,y una mesita arriba,en donde dejo su celular,y donde habia una lámpara,la cual prendio,y abrió el primer cajón,sacando un cuaderno,gordo,como de 500 hojas o mas,en las cuales habia sus típicos dibujos *chappy* de casi toda su vida.

Ese cuaderno Rukia lo habia comprado cuando entro a la academia shinigami donde dibujaba cada cosa que pasaba en su dia,como un diario de dibujos chappy.

En ese cuaderno habían tantos recuerdos,de momentos felices e infelices..Rukia acaricio la tapa de el cuaderno y después se dedico a abrirlo y ojearlo.

En todos los momentos ella estuvo con el,hasta conla descicion de su ejecución cuando regreso a la Sociedad de las almas y la arrestaron,le dieron a elegir cualquier cosa,pero solo una para que estuviera con ella.

Sin duda habia elegido aquel cuaderno,donde dibujo todo lo que paso cuando conocio a ichigo y a sus amigos,ya que no los dibujo antes.

Despues de terminar su dibujo,Rukia se dedico a volver a ojerarlo,y en eso encontró un dibujo de Kaien,sonriendo con ella a su lado.

Rukia miro el dibujo de Kaien,y lo recordó un rato,ella en verdad lo amaba,y envidiaba a su esposa,pero la quería,era tan dulce,y aun asi sabiendo aue era malo desear un hombre casado,nunca lo olvido mas que cuando murió.

Una pequeña lagrima salio del ojo de Rukia,mientras susurraba *Kaien-dono*,y sus ojos se inundaban de lagrimas.

 **Mientras Byakuya..**

Byakuya rodaba en su futon,estaba cansado,pero no podía creer lo que habia echo.

Beso a Rukia

Imposible.

Y eso no era lo peor,se fue antes de ser rechazado (ojala y no) o ser aceptado (ojala y si)

El no era asi,y lo sabia,el no era cobarde,debía pedirle a Rukia una respuesta,negativa o positiva.

Byakuya pensó (por lógica) decírselo el dia siguiente,y asi espero…

 **Medio minuto despues...**

Byakuya se desespero y se paro,dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de Rukia,pero antes de tocar,se pego a la pared para ver si oia un signo de vida.

Silencioso.*

…

Okey,al parecer no lo estaba,al parecer tendría que esperar,y Byakuya ya resignado dispuesto a regresar a su habitación,oyo un gemido.

Preocupado,y apunto de tocar la puerto oyo como si alguien llorara.

Era Rukia.

(No me digas! Si no me dices no me entero) .-.

Byakuya se alejo de la puerta,haciéndose ideas que no eran ciertas

Penso que Rukia lloraba que por que el la habia besado

No pos wou

Como pudo hacer eso? Por su inútil instinto la beso y ahora lloraba (o eso creía),Y ahora Byakuya depre (deprimido) se dirigio a su habitación,donde saco lagrimas,y esa era la primera ves en años,desde que Hisana murió,(Y no digo los años porque en Bleach aveces son 50 años y luego 15)

Vaca .-.

Rukia estaba que lloraba a todo lo que daba,ella mato a Kaien y su culpa y conciencia nunca lo olvidarían,Pero Rukia seco sus lagrimas y suspiro,tenia muchas cosas por delante,y el pasado quedo atrás,y debía sonreírle al presente y regalarse el futuro.

Rukia saco del mismo cajón una caja de colores y crayolas (como en el Kinder,hay cochita :3)y empezó a dibujar en una nueva pagina lo que habia ocurrido ese dia,lo que recordaba de la cena (que no era casi nada porque se durmió)y su beso con Byakuya.

Ya cansada y después de un rato de terminar,Rukia guardo las cosas en su cajón y se acomodo en su cama,antes sin ver la hora *3:00am*y después apago la luz,y cerro sus ojos,para al dia siguiente despertar con una sonrisa.

 **Y mientras Yumichika *hermoso***

Yumichika entro a su casa,y ahí se encontró un reiatsu,el de Ikkaku,Yumichika prendio la luz,y ahí en el comedor estaba Ikkaku comiendo la rebanada de pastel que quedo del dia anterior (Apuesto wue la habían olvidado eh?)

-Y bueno,le dijiste?-Pregunto Ikkaku,obvio refiriéndose a que si le pidió a Rukia ir a cenar,que por cierto el,muy buen amigo le dijo a Yumichika que lo hiciera.

-Si,y acepto,hermoso,no?-Pregunto Yumichika,poniendo mano en su cabeza como modelo y aparte en su cintura.

-Ete…si…claro-Dijo Ikkaku,en verdad su amigo era rarito,era demasiado..

Hermoso*

No, eso no,actuaba muy…muy…muy mujer…muy gay.

Y asi Ikkaku y Yumichika empezaron a planear donde seria,que pedirían y como se vestiría,en un rato Ikkaku fue a su casa,la cual estaba a lado y Yumichika fue a su habitación,desarreglándose y cambiándose,después se acostó y con una sonrisa durmió,soñando en lo hermosa que era Rukia (no como el,pero maso)y en que tal ves ella seria perfecta para el,y por primera ves su corazón latio por amor,amor hacia otra persona que no fuera el,ya que ese amor hacia el siempre estuvo.

Obvio también soñando en lo hermoso que era.

Un angel salido de dios.

The next day…el dia siguiente…

Rukia despertó con su hermoso (Okey,la influencia de Yumichika la estaba dañando)despertador de Chappy.

Se metio a bañar,se cambio y se vistió,desenredo su cabello y lo seco,después bajo a el comedor,donde no habia mas que las sirvientas.

En eso una fotografía,colgada en la pared llamo su atención.

Era una foto de cuando se hizo teniente,estaba ella con Byakuya,ella sonriendo,y el viendo a la cámara,normal.

Ese dia clasificaba entre los mejores para Rukia,tenia muchos recuerdos de aquel dia,ese dia Byakuya le dijo muchas cosas,le dijo que era un honor ser su hermano,que ella era un orgullo para el y para la familia,le dijo que se volvió fuerte y estaba orgullosa de ella.

Rukia después de recordar todo eso salio a el jardín,donde sintió en reiatsu y de su hermano,el cual estaba parado,vestido como el capitán que es viendo las flores de cerezo con una taza de te en su mano.

Uy,que raro de Byakuya y de todos no?,Solo toman te.

Byakuya también sintió en reiatsu de ella,asi que volteo y haciendo un shunpo llego en segundos a estar al frente de ella.

Rukia solo se quedo mirando,y en eso recordó lo que ocurrio el dia anterior.

El…la beso.

-Rukia,lamento a verte besado,y menos sin tu permiso o auntorisacion,o por lo menos sin que tu lo supieras,perdóname por haberte echo llorar y yo-Byakuya fue interrumpido,Rukia no entendio nada apartir de *haberte echo llorar* pero el nunca la hizo llorar.

-Nii-sama,yo nunca lloraría por algo asi,y menos por tu culpa,nii-sama

NOO que hice? Me declare secretamente? TIERRA,TRAGAME.

Byakuya lo comprendio rápido,no habia llorado por eso,asi que después de disculparse con Rukia se dirigio a su escuadron,pensando en por que Rukia pudo a ver llorado.

Rukia también se dirigio a su escuadron,donde trabajo todooo el dia

 **Ya en la tarde..**

Rukia se dirigio a la mansión,estaba cansada y lo único que quería hacer era tirarse en cama y dormir,en eso llego un mensaje,y Rukia sacando su teléfono de su bolsillo vio lo que decía.

Rukia-chan,te espero en tu casa en unos 15 minutos para irnos a cenar,con mucho cariño,Yumichika,Hermoso.

Okey,Rukia en ese momento recordó,pero no quería decirle a Yumichika que no,asi que en un shunpo llego a la mansión y se arreglo,Byakuya todavía no habia llegado,asi que se espero unos 5 minutos cuando Yumichika llego.

Rukia lo atendio,y después de decirle y que se veía hermosa (obvio,el era un caballero,asi que no le diría que era hermosa,pero no como el)

Los dos salieron,y se dirigieron a un restaurante,un poco caro,donde Yumichika al parecer tenia reservación, echa por Ikkaku.

La recepcionista del restaurante los llevo a una mesa para dos,muy elegante,con flores y con los cubiertos de plata,con los platos de cerámica y con unas servilletas de tela.

Les dejo 2 menus,uno para cada uno,el cual los dos se quedo viendo.

Lo que pasaría después,seria para Rukia y Yumichika una hermosa velada,pero lo que ninguno de los dos sabia es que un molesto Byakuya y un curioso Ikkaku los espiaran…

* * *

 **ACLARACION: Okey,hola,voy a aclararles varias cosas que me dicen.**

 **En primera,¿porque subes capitulos tan rapido? ¿porque eres tan pesima escribiendo fics? No lo hago por ser PRINCIPIANTE,para su informacion yo ya he echo muchos fics,obvi,en English,pero hace 3 años que deje de escribir y perdi la magia,no me gusta como describo las cosas,ya que antes lo hacia bien,por eso estoy haciendo esta cuenta para que cuando me salga bien los fics vuelva a escribir en la otra y tal ves en esta.**

 **Subo capitulos muy rapidos (lo cual ya casi no sera asi)porque esta semana he tenido tiempo libre,pero la proxima semana voy a irme a Queretaro para ver a mi tia ques esta enfermita.**

 **Soy mujer,gracias por decirme hombre .-.**

 **Tengo 13 años,a los 10 empeze a hacer fics,por cierto cumplo el 25 de agosto :3**

 **Me llamo Amy,Amy Jessica ramos :3**

 **Y en este capitulo,no porque Byakuya y Rukia se besaran es que se quedara con el**

 **NO.**

 **En el proximo capitulo sera mas YumiRuki,y sera yo creo el capitulo mas interesante que hare.**

 **Cuantos capitulos seran? ni idea,lo que dicte mi corazon.**

 **Con quien se quedara Rukia? Ni idea,lo que dicte mi Kokoro.**

 **Te gusto como te quedo este capitulo? no,lo hice a lo menso porque en un rato me ire a queretaro.**

 **Y bueno sus otras preguntas,¿Que animales te gustan? me gustan los gatitos,tengo 5,Yumichika,Byakuya,Juushiro,Rukia y Nemu :3 tambien me gustan los caballos,los conejos,los osos (en especial el oso panda)y los peces por buscando a nemo :3 ¿Con quien te casarias de bleach? Con todos :3 ¿cual es el personaje que menos te agrada? Hinamori,es muy .-. ¿Que haces cuando tienes tiempo libre? Dormir,dormir,comer,comer,tambien comer y dormir y dormir y comer,literalemente.¿Eres gamer y otaku? Shi :3 ¿Con quien te llevabas bien de tu familia? Con mi mami,con mi papa ni hablo y mi hermana es muy niña,y mi hermano pues es como que hola y bye.¿deporte favorito? Dormir :3 o el football pero mas dormir ¿tipo de musica que oyes? eewee...yo creo que todos los generos menos regeton,electronica,y banda,me chocan .-. ¿soy adicta a la computadora o celular? Mmm,antes si,ya casi no,mi Pc la uso todos los dias pero solo una hora,y mi celular si lo uso mucho,no como antes,pero aun así diria que lo uso solo para platicar con mi familia,a los demas o los dejo en visto o ni veo su conversacion :3**

 **Y sus otras preguntas son muy...-.- asi que no las respondere,si me quieren hacer otra pregunta con gusto la respondo :3**

 **El proximo capitulo sera el proximo Lunes,espero les guste :3**

 **Gracias por los reviews por cierto :3**

 **Y ya me han reclamado que pongo mucho :3,pero tengo una adiccion con esa carita :3**

 **No se si pueda revisar fanfiction hasta el lunes,porque en el celular se pone muy gay los fics y porque mi PC estara lejos de mi hasta ese dia :3**

 **Shi,voy a hacer UkiRuki o como se diga Rukia con Ukitake,Muchos ByaRukis y Muchos YumiRukis,a lo mejor tambien otras parejas pero no en este momento,cuando me guste como escribo lo hare :3**

 **Gracias por leer**

 **Y apoyen a la palomita buena onda y a la paz mundial :'v**

 **See you in Monday :3**


End file.
